1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to an LCD with an image input device such as a camera embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel-type display devices have been developed. Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), among other flat panel-type display devices, have been widely used in various fields such as notebook computers, monitors, televisions (“TVs”), and the like because of their numerous advantages such as high contrast ratio, suitableness for displaying moving images, low power consumption, etc.
An LCD includes as one of its essential elements a liquid crystal display panel in which a first substrate for driving liquid crystal molecules and a second substrate for realizing colors are bonded together with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD changes the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules by generating an electric field therein, and thus causes a variation in light transmittance through the liquid crystal display panel.